Apple: guía de supervivencia
by Kahenia
Summary: Hinata Hyuga tiene un sueño: trabajar en Apple. Pero el mundo no se lo pone fácil a una inocente recién licenciada como ella, y va a necesitar aprender un par de cosas. ¿Podrá Naruto ayudarla a conseguirlo?
1. Regla número 1

_Escrito por y para Rosa, una amiga que siente fascinación por Hinata y por Apple también. Rosa, espero que t'agradi!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Regla 1 para la supervivencia en Apple: "Nunca jamás muestres tus debilidades (o te comerán)"  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

El día del 23 cumpleaños de Hinata Hyuga fue probablemente el peor día de toda su vida.

Haciendo cuentas de todo lo que le había sucedido, sólo el día de Navidad del año pasado había sido más catastrófico, y pensad, por Dios, que se juntaron _todos_ los Hyuga ese día. Para comer. En un McDonnalds.

Volviendo a nuestros días, podríamos por tanto definir el comienzo de esta historia como trágico, dramático y ligeramente gracioso, eso sí, porque no hay desgracia ajena que no divierta a alguien.

Y la verdad es que nuestra protagonista es muy divertida incluso cuando no quiere serlo, o sea siempre, porque Hinata Hyuga tiene el sentido del humor de una lechuga y pilla los chistes a la velocidad de un caracol, pero hay algo en ella (más bien un todo) que continuamente la hace el centro de todas las risas.

Caerse continuamente, por ejemplo en medio de la recepción de la sede de Apple en Cupertino, California, puede tener algo que ver.

- ¡Auch! ¡JODER!

- Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

La amable recepcionista que le tiende la mano tiene escrita la palabra "compasión" por toda la cara. Es evidente que se está fijando en el pelo alborotado de nuestra protagonista, su camisa arrugada con la enorme mancha de café y su falda girada. Por la posición de la falda, Hinata calcula que debe estar enseñándole su ropa interior de Hello Kitty a media California.

Hinata desea estar a tres metros bajo tierra, y cuando su observadora conciencia le recuerda que además de la caída había soltado un taco a gritos nada menos que en Apple, quiere ser invisible también.

- Sí, sí, perdone.

Se levanta y hace como que su dignidad no se ha quedado en el suelo tras ella. Está roja como un tomate, y como su color natural de piel es blanco fantasmal, podría dirigir el tráfico con aquel rubor.

_Pi*pi_

Hinata sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lee el sms.

"**¿COMO VA TODO? YA TIENES EL PUESTO, ME IMAGINO"**

Nunca ha logrado entender por qué su padre se empeña en escribir todos sus mensajes, absolutamente todos, en mayúscula. Cuando le preguntó, su primo aseguró que tenía que ver con el honor y la grandeza familiar, el poder de las letras escritas y más chorradas de esas. Hinata, por supuesto, no quiso replicar, pero ahora que está en la sede central de la compañía que más admira, el siglo XXI vibra en el aire como nunca antes y cualquier cosa antigua o tradicional debería ser desechada en una de esas _adorables papeleritas blancas._

Suspira. Su padre, que es el que lleva los pantalones en su casa y aspira a llevarlos también en la de los demás, no aceptará una derrota. Debe conseguir este trabajo sea como sea.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Oh, Dios mío, nunca me van a dar ese trabajo.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? Explícame qué ha pasado exactamente. No puede haber ido _tan_ mal, ¿no?

No, no ha ido tan mal. Para una entrevista en esta compañía, al menos. Hinata sabe de casos que habían salido llorando de aquel despacho de selección de personal.

Ella al menos sólo tiene los ojos rojos.

La cosa fue más o menos así:

Tras su aparatosa caída en la recepción, Hinata se recuperó y fue a coger el ascensor para subir al segundo piso, donde se encontraba el área de recursos humanos.

Llegar siquiera a aquel lugar, apartado de la mano de Dios pero en el centro mismo del universo para muchos seguidores de la firma, había sido toda una aventura. El famoso e impresionante "campus", tal como se le llama por su parecido con un campus universitario, era una pequeña maravilla arquitectónica de Apple Inc: más de treinta edificios se encontraban juntos (pero no revueltos) en un paisaje verdoso, circunvalado por caminos y carreteras, atravesado por la Infinite Loop, para Hinata el "paseo de la fama". A lado y lado de esa calle de original nombre (se ve que tiene que ver con algo de programación) se encuentran los seis edificios que constituyen la base de operaciones de la compañía.

Hay incluso una cafetería para trabajadores antes de llegar al primero, y sé que os moriréis de amor, pero se llama "Apple Mac". Hinata había entrado, había visto qué tipo de gente tomaba algo y le había dado tanta vergüenza que alguien se fijara en ella que había vuelto a salir sin comer nada.

Esto viene a cuento porque justo cuando entró para empezar su entrevista de trabajo, en el segundo piso de uno de los maravillosos edificios de una de las empresas más geniales del mundo, con un señor trajeado al otro lado de la mesa e incluso con una lámpare en forma de manzana mordida junto a la ventana (_la quiero la quiero la quiero_), justo entonces le rugió el estómago.

Debió pensar entonces que las cosas malas nunca vienen solas, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no parecer idiota.

El señor que la entrevistó rondaba los cuarenta, era elegante y tenía un semblante autoritario, y aunque tenía una foto de su familia sobre la mesa y seguro que era de lo más dulce en casa, a ella la miró como si un mosquito gigante hubiera entrado en la habitación y el tuviera una gran zapatilla en la mano.

- Hinata Hyuga, supongo.

- S-sí, señor. Muchas gra-

El hombre le clavó otra mirada:

**Sigue hablando y voy a acabar muy rápido contigo. – decía la mirada, y tenía la voz grave.**

¿Cómo hace eso?

No lo sabía, pero si sabía que sería más prudente hacer caso a la vocecita en su cabeza.

El hombre comenzó a ojear un portafolio sin prestarle el más mínimo caso mientras ella se quedaba de pie, con las manos entrelazándose nerviosamente pero callada como una tumba.

- ¿Qué hace aún de pie? Siéntese.

- Sí, por supesto que… - otra vez esa mirada – Sí.

Tras un par de minutos más de incómodo silencio, el hombre volvió a hablar. Lo hizo observando todavía sus papeles, y Hinata tuvo que esforzarse para darse cuenta de que se refería a ella.

- Graduada en Márketing en la universidad de Standford, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Máster?

- En Mercados de las Tecnologías, señor.

- No tiene experiencia.

- N-no, señor.

- No era una pregunta.

- … perdone.

**No te disculpes – dijo esta vez la mirada. Y añadió – y habla más alto, hija, que no voy a hacer esfuerzos para oírte.**

_Qué habilidad más guay_, pensó una parte de Hinata, la otra simplemente juraba y perjuraba que se estaba volviendo loca.

- ... de este trabajo?

Oh dios. ¿Eso era una pregunta, verdad?

Hinata optó por hacer como que seguía una mosca invisible. El entrevistador (o su mirada) optó por pensar que era tonta, pero le repitió la pregunta de todos modos.

- ¿Conoce las habilidades necesarias y las implicaciones de este trabajo?

Pues claro que las conocía. Se hubiera ofendido si no tuviera un gran muro llamado "timidez" ocupándole medio cerebro.

- Liderazgo, capacidad de trabajar en equipo, inteligencia… - ¿qué más? – y… ¡i-imaginación! Es lo más importante para… una coordinadora de márketing.

El hombre no dijo nada.

**No está mal.**

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eh? No, nada, disculpe.

- El puesto está bastante solicitado, señorita. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted es adecuada para el cargo?

Hinata se quedó en blanco. Sabía que le iban a hacer este tipo de preguntas. Lo sabía, e incluso se las había preparado, pero prepararlas era una cosa y hacerlo allí delante, con todos los ojos de Apple (y los del entrevistador) clavados en ella, con toda la presión del momento, era infinitamente más difícil.

_Infinita, como esta calle._

Abrió la boca para contestar pero no le salió nada.

**Oh, por favor – decía la mirada.**

_¡Reacciona!_ Decía su conciencia.

Pero Hinata no supo decir nada.

- Buscamos un perfil muy determinado en esta compañía, señorita Hyuga. ¿Ya había pasado la preselección?

- S-sí

- ¿Y el test?

- Sí, sí…

- Escríbame en este papel tres de sus cualidades y tres de sus defectos, por favor. Tiene un par de minutos.

Tardó la mitad de ese tiempo en pensarlos, y la otra mitad en escribirlos.

El hombre ignoró el papel y le hizo un par de preguntas más, pero Hinata notó que había desconectado desde el momento en que ella se había quedado en blanco. Era obvio que, en la mente de aquel hombre trajeado y serio y eficiente y que seguro nunca se quedaba con la boca abierta como un tonto, ella ya no era una candidata al puesto.

Al salir del despacho, se cruzó con otra candidata. Era una chica más alta que ella, rubia, con una camisa inmaculada, una sonrisa profident y una fuerza en los ojos como la de un halcón. El tipo de chica que conseguía lo que quería.

El tipo de persona al que Hinata nunca podría ganar.

Tuvo ganas de llorar, en aquel momento. En aquel instante de derrota suprema, en el que se sintió tan fuera de lugar en aquel edificio blanco impoluto, rodeada de gente perfecta con trabajos perfectos que le hacían recordar lo imperfecta que era ella. Lo mucho que resaltaba allí, con sus rasgos de japonesa y su pelo tan oscuro y su camisa manchada y su odiosa timidez. Lo imposible que era luchar contra la corriente.

Ella no era nadie. Sólo era una pececilla graduada más en un mar lleno de tiburones…

_Pi*pi_

Se giró por instinto a agarrar el móvil y al hacerlo sin querer soltó su maletín. Cayó al suelo con tan mala pata, que se abrió, y todo su contenido voló en varias direcciones. Hinata había pensado que no podía estar más avergonzada, pero tener que agacharse a recoger sus bocetos y sus proyectos estúpidos e infantiles y de pececilla graduada en el suelo fue la guinda del pastel.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Vale, si fue bastante mal. Yo lo habría hecho mejor.

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura suspira al otro lado de la línea, su amiga siempre la acaba ablandando.

- ¿Al menos algún alma caritativa te ayudó a recoger los papeles?

- Sí, un chico que pasaba por allí. Me dio tanta vergüenza que miré al suelo todo el rato y ni siquiera le di las gracias… soy un desastre.

- ¡No digas eso, podría haber sido peor!

- ¿Peor que el rechazo absoluto y caerme dos veces?

- Podrías haberte caído encima de alguien.

Y a pesar de todo, Hinata Hyuga capta el chiste.

- Felicidades, Hinata.

Cuelga y le suena el móvil, y al abrir el mensaje que antes le había hecho caer, sonríe. Ha sido uno de los peores días de su vida, pero mañana será otro nuevo.

Mete el móvil en el bolso, pero este aún brilla con el sms abierto.

To: Hinata Hyuga

From: Papá

"**FELIZ CUMPLEAñOS, HINATA. ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI."**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

El señor de la mirada habladora está repasando unos documentos cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entra en su despacho. Tiene tentaciones de echarlo a patadas, porque la última vez que entró le echó sin querer un cappuccino ardiendo encima del traje.

- ¡Heeey! ¿Cómo han ido las entrevistas?

**Esfúmate-dice la mirada, **pero por suerte o por desgracia el poder de sus miradas asesinas no tiene el más mínimo efecto en el cabeza hueca que tiene delante. Viendo que no se va a librar, va al grano.

- Doce candidatos, 7 hombres y 5 mujeres. Mediocres la mayoría. Hay una mujer interesante, con experiencia en IBM y buena actitud que…

- ¿Quién era la chica japonesa?

- ¿Qué?

- Una chica como asiática, muy joven, con la camisa manchada de café.

- Ah, sí, un auténtico desastre, pobre chiquilla. Tiene buena base académica, pero no tiene experiencia y con esa manera de tartamudear y ponerse roja no creo que vaya a llegar muy…

- La quiero.

Durante un breve instante el hombre de la mirada y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se quedan mirándose.

- ¿¡Qué!

- Que la quiero a ella. No es discutible, ¡lo siento!.

Esa sonrisa como si fuera una idea genial… vaya tipo.

- Creo que no sabes lo que dices, no te va a servir de nada.

- Bueno, eso lo tendré que ver yo.

- … como quieras. Es tu departamento, pero yo me lavo las manos.

- ¡OK! ¡Gracias!

Y se marcha tan rápido como ha llegado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Horas más tarde, en su casa, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o para sus vecinos, Naruto Uzumaki, mira y remira con interés la hoja que tiene entre manos. Se trata de un esbozo sencillo, pequeño y algo sucio, de un ordenador portátil. Tras él y a su alrededor hay espirales de colores, sobre ellas peces que nadan y pulpos en las esquinas de las páginas, y del ordenador semi abierto sale una luz intensa, como si dentro contuviera el más hermoso de los tesoros marinos.

Naruto sonríe enseñando todos los dientes, como los tiburones.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Hasta aquí por ahora! ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Regla número 2

**Regla número 2 para la supervivencia en Apple: Santificarás los lunes ****(y los martes, y los miércoles...)**

* * *

><p>Los lunes eran el día más aburrido en la vida sin sal de Hinata. Los lunes despertaba perezosa en su cuarto, se preparaba un café con leche (dos cucharadas de azúcar y una de miel, cuanto más dulce mejor) e intentaba convencer al espejo de que <em>esa maraña despeinada<em> no era su melena.

Los lunes salía del sencillo apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, Sakura, en una barriada bastante bien situada de San Francisco, y compraba el pan en la mejor panadería de su barrio. Allí la señora White preparaba unos bollos deliciosos y unas barras que aguantaban tiernas como recién salidas del horno todo el día. Como cada lunes, la señora White la miraría de refilón y preguntaría, socarrona:

¿Ha encontrado ya un buen mozo mi japonesita preferida?

A lo que, por supuesto, Hinata contestaría con un rubor y una negación con la cabeza.

Como cada lunes, volvería al apartamento tras hacer la compra, y se vería obligada a esquivar a los ajetreados ciudadanos que llegaban tarde a sus trabajos o quehaceres, e intentaría disimular con un resoplido de molestia lo que en realidad era envidia por esas vidas tan llenas de estrés y movimiento, tan llenas de emoción. Si por casualidad chocaba con una de esas criaturas urbanas, paradigmas del trabajador insaciable, se apresuraba a disculparse y a apartarse del camino: por nada del mundo quisiera nuestra protagonista hacer que alguna de ellas llegara tarde.

Los lunes eran en cambio el día más divertido para Sakura Haruno. Se levantaba con un humor de perros justo a las 7 de la mañana gracias a sus tres despertadores, y normalmente se caía de la cama justo después de abrir los ojos. ¿Parece un mal comienzo? ¡No pasa nada! Justo entonces llegaría un sms a su Blackberry diciendo:

_Hola guapísima_

Y voilà, su día está arreglado. Se va al lavabo con una sonrisa, se mira y sabe que hoy va a ser otro gran día. Su compañera de piso, Hinata, todavía duerme, pero la deja estar, porque de todos modos no trabaja y no tiene nada que hacer por la mañana.

Ella sin embargo, sí tiene trabajo, se viste y se toma su tazón de nesquick (¡el desayuno de las campeonas!) antes de salir de casa corriendo para llegar sólo un pelín tarde.

Sakura es actriz, y su sueño es llegar a Hollywood: ¡está dispuesta a comerse el mundo para lograrlo! Tiene buenas aptitudes, tiene talento, ¡si hasta tiene el pelo _rosa!_ pero por algún extraño motivo ninguna agencia parece demasiado interesada en ella, y en los castings siempre la echan a la primera.

Total, que mientras sueña con las estrellas, trabaja como ayudante en una guardería.

Diréis: oy qué monada, oy qué trabajo más adorable. Pero no: es una mierda, o al menos eso piensa Sakura. En fin, que odia a los niños. Odia los lloros, los juegos, las risas y hasta odia el champú Johnson's Baby que usan casi todos.

No pasa nada: no tendrá madera de profe, no señor, pero ella será grande: va a llegar muy lejos.

Y es los lunes por la mañana cuando el principio de una nueva semana le da esperanzas en su escalada hacia la fama. Es por eso que sonríe todo el camino hasta la "guarde", e incluso jugará con los mocosos al llegar (sólo un poquito, que no se acostumbren) por eso y porque ella es una chica fuerte y puede con todo.

Además, su novio le ha deseado un buen día, y esa tarde, como todos los lunes, podrán quedar para verse un rato.

Sakura no suele estar de buen humor, pero los lunes son realmente una excepción.

* * *

><p>Es un lunes como otro cualquiera cuando Hinata recibe la llamada que la deja sin respiración.<p>

- ¿Señorita Hyuga? Soy el jefe de personal de Apple.

La cara de Hinata es como las cataratas del Niágara: digna de ver.

- Sí, dígame.

- La espero mañana en mi despacho a las 9 y media de la mañana.

Durante un momento Hinata no sabe si ha oído bien. ¿La quiere ver? ¿Así, tan de repente? Pero mañana es martes y los martes por la mañana le toca limpiar la cocina…

Un momento. _OH my god._ ¿Acaba de insinuar lo que creo que…?

- ¿Señorita?

- ¡S-sí!

Pregúntaselo, Hinata, ¡ánimo!

- Bien, si no tiene nada más que…

- ¡Espere! ¡Sí tengo algo que decir!

Très bien.

En su despacho, el hombre de la mirada está teniendo un buen día y sonríe ante el descaro de su interlocutora.

- Usted dirá.

- ¿M-me han cogido?

- … Los lunes son sagrados en esta compañía. Yo no pierdo mi tiempo si no es para hablar, como mínimo, con una coordinadora de márqueting.

Durante unos segundos, el señor de la mirada sólo escucha silencio, y de pronto la respuesta es callada, casi como un susurro.

- Allí estaré.

- No espero menos.

En cuanto cuelga, Hinata se tapa la boca con la mano: de alguna manera tiene que parar el grito de emoción que insiste en salirle de dentro y expandirse por toda casa. Durante media hora camina dando saltitos como los gorriones, y ni si quiera el telediario con sus noticias deprimentes consigue arrancarle la sonrisita estúpida de la cara.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba enamorada. Y probablemente lo está: enamorada de ese trabajo.

_Enamorada de MI trabajo._

El martes a las 9 Hinata ya está esperando. Tiembla como una hoja, pero esta vez de emoción. Se siente nerviosa e inquieta, pero sobre todas sus emociones, reina una imperante sensación de completa y _euforia. _No se lo ha dicho a Sakura porque una parte de ella todavía no se lo cree, no del todo. ¿Y si es un sueño, o el jefe de personal se ha equivocado? Se dice a sí misma que no sea cobarde, que es a ella a quien ha llamado, aunque todas las leyes de la ciencia y la mayoría de las de Murphy quieran negarle esta felicidad.

Pasa media hora en tensión, y a pesar de esperar que a y media la llamen puntualmente... no ocurre nada. Bueno, "habrá que esperar" se dice con inmensa paciencia. En su familia la paciencia es una habilidad muy valorada: se considera imprescindible para un buen portador del nombre Hyuga.

_- ¿Por qué las nubes son blancas, oto-san? - pregunta una niñita de menos de cinco años en japonés._

_- No preguntes cosas sin importancia, mi pequeña. Debes estar estudiando ahora._

_La niña, más bonita que la flor de loto, se entristece e hincha los carrillos ligeramente. El padre decide ablandarse por una vez, y responde levantando la vista al cielo._

_- Son blancas para que puedas pintarlas._

_Los ojos de la pequeña se abren mucho, y se queda muy callada mientras mira embelesada las nubes._

_- ¿Cómo? - pregunta, y su corazón late más rápido como si le fuera a ser desvelado el secreto mayor del mundo._

_- ¡Pues cómo va a ser! ¡Con un pincel!_

_El padre manda traer un pincel de la casa, y un niño algo mayor que la pequeña que mira el cielo llega con una caja llena de material de pintura.._

_- Aquí tenéis – dice educado - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Le estoy enseñando a Hinata a pintar las nubes._

_- Oh, ¿puedo aprender yo también, tío?_

_Y así los tres sumergen las finas cerdas en colores tan vivos como los pájaros: rojo fuego, azul cían o verde lima. La niña intenta pintar la bandera de su país, que con tanta insistencia le han enseñando, sobre una nube especialmente grande __sin mucho éxito. No se atreve a replicar a su padre que no funciona, que no se pueden pintar las nubes, pero su primo la corrige con suavidad._

_- ¡Es porque tienes que coger el pincel más fuerte, Hinata-sama, y querer conseguirlo con todas tus fuerzas!_

_Y su padre, sonriendo, asiente y dice._

_- Escuchadme bien, pequeños: debéis ser pacientes. Aún cuando algo parece imposible, si tenéis paciencia y sois tenaces, acabará haciéndose realidad._

_Los niños ríen._

Hinata nunca ha llegado a pintar las nubes. Pero sigue agradeciendo las sabias palabras de su padre y su primo hasta este día.

Así pues, espera, y esperando pasan cinco minutos, cinco y cinco más. No quiere mirar por la ventana para que no la encuentren embelesada como cuando era pequeña, así que mira al suelo y espera quieta diez minutos más. Si fuera una persona más extrovertida tal vez hubiera preguntado a la asistenta que trabajaba a unos pasos de ella sobre su cita, pero prefiere no ser impaciente.

Cuando han pasado ya tres cuartos de la hora prometida empieza realmente a estresarse. No le importa esperar, pero, ¿por qué no la han atendido ya?

_¡Pues claro que ha sido un error, Hinata! ¡Con lo mal que lo hice en la entrevista!_

Ya se está planteando seriamente ahogar las penas en vodka con Sakura cuando ve luz en el despacho donde está el jefe de personal. Ha habido movimiento en él toda la mañana, incluso antes de que ella llegara, pero ahora que se fija hay más de una persona en él. Como la han dejado sola esperando, se le ocurre una idea loca, disparatada, casi diabólica: ir a cotillear qué está pasando ahí dentro.

Las nubes pueden hacerla esperar eternamente, pero los nervios no le permitirán hacer lo mismo en Apple. Hinata es una de esas chicas que siempre guardan sorpresas, aunque ni siquiera ella lo sabe, y se encuentra sin saber bien cómo mirando por la rendija de las persianas del despacho, bien pegadita a la puerta para que la opacidad la proteja, Está intentando oír si hablan de algo que le incumba cuando el sentido común le patea el subconsciente y le hace ponerse colorada.

¡Está espiando al hombre que la contrató!

Es lo más parecido a una _travesura _que ha hecho desde que se juntaba con el hijo de sus vecinos cuando vivía en Japón. Aquel niño era un demonio, y en una ocasión la convenció para meter una rana en el futón de una niña muy repelente d ella clase. Hinata lo pasó mal, lo había hecho medio obligada, pero luego acabó riendo también.

Está tan absorta en el pasado que no oye los pasos acercándose a la puerta, ni el "_click_" elegante (como todo en esta empresa) que hace el pomo al girar.

Tiene el tiempo justo de vislumbrar al hombre más guapo que ha visto nunca cuando la su pie tropieza con el marco de la puerta y cae hacia atrás.

Hinata presiente el golpe, lo espera y le suplica que se apiade de ella y deje que conserve un poco de dignidad. El golpe pero, no llega, y de repente está suspendida en el aire por un brazo sólido en su espalda.

- ¿Está usted bien? - pregunta el desconocido, y para Hinata podría haberle pedido matrimonio y haber causado el mismo efecto, puesto que la tiene cogida entre sus brazos con convicción y la ha salvado de hacer el ridículo. _Otra vez._

El hombre ladea la cabeza, sin duda admirando la habilidad de nuestra protagonista para hacer subir su sangre hasta el último poro de sus mejillas.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! - dice ella rápidamente, tan atropelladamente que casi no se la ha entendido, y el desconocido la suelta.

Se quedan mirándose un momento, y luego él le tiende la mano con la profesionalidad de unos dedos bien entrenados.

- Sasuke Uchiha, director financiero de publicidad.

Ella se la coge con timidez y se la estrecha con mucha torpeza. No es capaz de articular mejor que una anciana sin dentadura cuando se presenta, y desde luego tartamudea peor que una:

- Yo-yo soy... b-bueno, Hy-Hyuga Hinata. Vamos, n-no, Hinata Hyuga.

Sasuke levanta una ceja como esperando algo más, es evidente que aún no conoce a Hinata, pues si la conociera sabría que cinco palabras seguidas de ella son todo un récord. Y las tartamudeadas deberían contar por dos.

- Es la nueva coordinadora, Uchiha – la salva la voz del señor que la entrevistó, el jefe de personal – Ten paciencia con ella, es un poco mmm cómo decirlo, lenta de reflejos – añade con un suspiro derrotado, y Hinata le daría la razón a pesar de que sabe que es sólo una manera poco elegante de llamarla tonta.

Sasuke la mira de nuevo, y sus ojos negros como el tizón se clavan en los suyos con la fijación de una espada. Y Hinata ya está enamorada de él antes siquiera de que la invite a enseñarle su despacho.

- Pero, ¿cómo te vas a haber enamorado así, sin más?

Vale, tal vez no sea amor lo que se dice amor, pero Hinata cree que se siente igual. O muy parecido, ¡o al menos como cuentan las novelas y los cuentos de hadas! Ha sentido el pecho oprimido en todo momento mientras el director financiero le explicaba su área de trabajo, y no ha podido concentrarse en absoluto más que en el sonido de su voz bien modulada.

No sabe explicar qué es lo que le ha cautivado tanto. Puede ser el hecho innegable de que está buenísimo, puede ser por su aire de superioridad nata o su evidente ascendencia japonesa (a su padre le encantaría tener un yerno así) o puede ser simplemente porque es el primer hombre que la ha mirado como si de verdad se preocupara por ella.

Como si Hinata fuera importante.

- Hinata, ¡HINATA! ¿Te gusta sólo porque te ha salvado de desnucarte, verdad? ¡Confiesa! ¡Te conozco perfectamente, chica, eres como una niña con su primer amor! Ya no tienes esa edad para enamorarte por tonterías – la regaña Sakura.

Hinata se abstiene de comentar que ella ya tuvo un primer amor. Éso es algo que prefiere guardarse para sí.

- Bueno, no sé, Sakura-chan, me he sentido rara... – responde, poco segura. Le incomoda hablar de sentimientos – Pero no importa. ¿Qué tal tú con Charlie?

- ¡Genial, le tengo loco por mis huesos!

- Seguro – sonríe Hinata, y tras un par de frases más sobre el fantástico novio de su amiga, cuelga y decide pasar por la Apple Mac antes de volver a casa. Hoy todavía no empieza a trabajar, puesto que es su primer día y aparentemente su supervisor no se ha presentado.

Entra en la cafetería y esta vez, se siente digna (sólo un poquito) de compartir el espacio con la gente brillante que habita Cupertino. Los ángeles se pasean con sus frapuccinos, sus _muffins _y sus galletas integrales mientras la cola hacia la caja se acorta. Hinata pide un té con limón, porque siempre le ha gustado más que el café, y ahora mismo no necesita justamente la cafeína.

Está pagando cuando se fija en una situación curiosa justo en la caja de al lado.

- No te puedo estar fiando continuamente, Naruto, ¡que no somos un bar de barrio!

- ¡Veeenga! ¿No puedes simplemente cargarlo a mi cuenta?

- El señor Uchiha me ha dicho que prohíba los cargos a tu cuenta hasta que te hagas responsable de tus gastos.

- ¡Ese idiota!

Hinata sonríe un poco al oír el nombre de su persona favorita del día de hoy, y animada, decide armarse de valor y le tiende unas monedas al cajero.

- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a pagar por él? Entonces me callo.

El chico que discutía con el cajero se gira para darle las gracias y parece sorprenderse un montón de verla.

- ¡Hey, muchas gracias!

Hinata no sabía que se pudiera sonreír con tantos dientes. Aunque ella no le dice nada (la euforia no le ha curado la timidez del todo) el extraño insiste en arrastrarla a una mesa y desayunar juntos. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿De qué va a hablar con él?

El chico parece aún más joven que ella, y tiene una de las apariencias más curiosas que ha visto jamás, desde luego no se parece a ninguno de los ángeles que piden frapuccinos. Tiene el pelo rubio, de un color tan intenso que roza lo artificial, y parece iluminar ligeramente su alrededor. Sus ojos son de un azul vibrante, poderoso, y sus facciones son redondas y muy risueñas, como si permanentemente estuviera riendo. Es bajito para ser un hombre, desde luego mucho más bajito que el encantador Sasuke Uchiha, y tiene pinta de adolescente rebelde, con esa camisa desgarbada y esos pantalones tejanos, pero Hinata no osa juzgarle. Puede que ni siquiera trabaje aquí...

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - dice el chico, sorbiendo su batido de forma tan ruidosa que Hinata tiene miedo de que las otras mesas se giren.

Está a punto de responder que no cuando se da cuenta de que la cara del rubio sí le suena.

- ¡Oh! - exclama, y la expresión de él se vuelve casi seria, como esperanzada - ¡Eres el chico que me ayudó con mi maletín!

- Pues sí – responde él tras unos segundos, volviendo a sonreír.

- Muchísimas gracias.

- ¡Para qué estamos! De todas maneras, estabas muy pálida, ¿eh?, ¡seguro que ese gruñón de recursos humanos casi te come!

Naruto resulta ser tener una personalidad arrolladora, como la de un huracán. No es muy educado, ni formal, ni tiene consciencia de conducta social alguna, pero sin que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo, te encuentras inevitablemente volando en su tormenta y aleteando para tratar de sortear el viento. Hinata no quiere hablar, al principio, porque no se le da bien conversar con desconocidos (ni con ningún americano en general) pero aunque está nerviosa, aunque sus formas y su forma de ser la intimidan, es imposible no relajarse con el rubio.

- B-bueno, siempre me gustó esta marca – responde a la vigésima pregunta, ya casi sin titubear. El chico pregunta en exceso, habla en exceso y sonríe en exceso: todo él es una exageración.

Ella ya se está preparando para otro bombardeo de preguntas y quejas sobre los macarrones de la cafetería cuando Naruto se levanta de pronto, tras media hora de intenso monólogo.

- ¡Ups, me tengo que ir! ¡Encantado!

- Te acompaño – responde casi inmediatamente Hinata, que quiere al menos quedar bien con él, y a su manera silenciosa, darle las gracias por su compañía. La verdad es que se lo ha pasado bien. El muchacho es raro, _muy raro_, pero también es divertido. A su alocada manera.

Al salir de la cafetería Hinata se da cuenta de que aún no sabe nada de su improvisado amigo. Ni siquiera si trabaja en Apple también. Y está a punto de preguntar cuando una voz conocida la llama.

- ¡Hina! - la envuelve el abrazo familiar de su amiga Sakura antes de que pueda decir ni pío - ¡Sorpresa! Me han dejado salir antes para venir a verte. ¡Mira que quedarte guardadito lo de el trabajo hasta esta mañana! Si me hubieras avisado en casa y no por teléfono te hubiera felicitado como Dios manda.

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para esto? - se sorprende Hinata.

- Bueno, para eso y porque me moría de ganas de colarme y ver este sitio de pijos – Sakura silba con admiración – menuda oficina te has buscado.

- Bah, esto no es nada, espera a verlo por dentro – corta Naruto, que parece aún más sonriente que antes – ¡Lo mejor son los lavabos, el agua del grifo tiene luces de colores! ¡Y hay un montón de tías buenas!

Las dos amigas sonríen, y el rubio, mirando su reloj, vuelve a exclamar.

- ¡Oh mierda mierda! ¡Llego tarde! - dice - ¡Chao Hinata, chao amiga de Hinata!

Las chicas se quedan alucinadas mientras él se va corriendo con la cabellera rubia brillando al viento. Todo él parece un chiste. De pronto se gira como recordando algo, y grita:

- ¡Ah y Hinata! ¡Nos vemos mañana a primera hora!

Hinata le mira sin entender nada, así que el rubio ríe con una carcajada.

- ¿No te lo he dicho? ¡Soy tu jefe! - y sale disparado.

Y aunque desde luego parece una persona encantadora, y es una suerte conocer a un tío bueno y a otro tío divertido el mismo día, Hinata tiene la extraña premonición (los Hyuga siempre han tenido un sexto sentido muy afilado) de que con Naruto Uzumaki como jefe, su futuro en Apple va a dar un giro de 180º.

Para empezar, se ha llevado su maletín sin querer.

- ¿Qué te dijeron los de la oficina sobre tu supervisor? - pregunta Sakura despacio, aún con los ojos fijos en la figura apresurada en la distancia.

- Que es _único_.

Las dos se miran y saben que nunca se ha dicho nada más cierto.


End file.
